


Falling Down

by cloudynightstars



Category: Undertale
Genre: Allusions to abuse, Drabble, Gen, I wrote this in about 20 minutes around midnight ok it's short and bad, Suicide Attempt, anyway here take my trash, bad, dont read this?????, i wrote and posted this from my phone in the middle of the night, it is. kind of awful. and its literally 300-something words, it's completely unedited, really short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynightstars/pseuds/cloudynightstars
Summary: Chara climbs the 'cursed' mountain. It's not for a very happy reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably gonna regret this in the morning. take it

Your eyes burn.

You stare up at the mountain. It's sort of funny, you think, how everyone always told you to stay away from here. You think of how mad they would be if they found out you went up here. Like it matters to them anyway if you die on this damned hill.

Legends say that there are monsters trapped under Mt. Ebbot. How ridiculous. In your humble opinion, all the monsters are sleeping far behind you in a little run-down house, your open window letting all the cold in.

Nothing could be worse than back there.

You shrug your backpack off your shoulders, rummaging around until you find a granola bar. A s'mores one. Nice. You continue contemplating the mountain while you shove the whole snack into your mouth at once. This place looks too pretty to be cursed. You don't think there are monsters here. It will still serve it's purpose, with or without legendary monsters. Mountains have all sorts of places to die.

You tug your backpack back on and continue your journey. It's a beautiful night. You can see all sorts of stars up here. It would be nice, to be a star.

You wonder what it's like in space. Your parents stopped bothering to bring you to school before you could learn about it.

There is a cave up ahead. It doesn't look like much, but you decide to check it out anyway. You leave your bag outside, in case there's a bear or something.

It's hard to see much, but it is a _cave._ You don't see the gaping hole in the ground until you're tripping into it.

For some reason, you can't help being a bit afraid. Why? This is what you came here for, isn't it? Still, you panic, twisting in the air, trying desperately to grasp onto something. How pathetic. You can't even die right.

You try not to cry, your life flashing before your eyes like all the books said it would. You can hear your heart beating frantically as you catch a glimpse of the floor of the cave.

You hear yourself scream as you hit the dirt with a sickening crunch. Blackness overtakes your vision.

(You think, maybe, that it would be nice to be a star.)


End file.
